Finding a friend
by 3mm3a
Summary: Sandra and Gerry find out about Brian's secret. DISCLAIMER: I don't own new tricks or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

The shy clattering of harmless wheels swiftly crossed the UCOS floor. Brian propped the bike up and sat down. He always liked to get a head start, a little quiet in the morning. As he prepared his desk for another long day, the droning of his desk phone went.

He answered in a cheery voice.

"Brian Lane, UC-"

"BRIAN! WHERE'S JACK!" It was Sandra. There was a muffle, sobs in the background and everything went silent. Fear rose in Brian's voice, breaking through, no matter how hard he tried to pretend.

"Brian. Gerry here. Do you know where Jack is mate?" Even Gerry voice was shaky.

Brian stuttered. There was a sigh at the other end of the phone.

"Look, get you stuff, we will be 10 minutes." Gerry exited the call.

Those 10 minutes seemed like a lifetime.

Sandra stormed out of the car, towards Brian.

"Where is he BRIAN!" She was now in tears.

"I-I, Jack, he's gone to France. He wants to die in peace. He has, he has."Brian was panicking. Finally he took a deep breath, it was time to tell the truth. "He has terminal cancer of the liver, he's gone to a cottage in France, where he wants to die. I wanted to tell you. I really did. But I had to do it for Jack." It felt like a ton of weights had been lifted off of his shoulders. The words he had longed to tell his dearest friends since the day he knew.

There was silence. Sandra stormed into her office, Gerry taking a seat, clearly upset, but worried how it would effected Sandra, and worried whether they would ever see Jack again. Why couldn't Jack trust them. He felt betrayed. There was a series of clicks and tapping of a keyboard. Gerry looked around, one empty desk, Brian had his head in his hands...

Brian and Gerry exchanged looks of confusion and united at Sandra's office door, curious to see what she was doing.

She fiercely wiped a tear from her eye and looked up.

"Pack your stuff. We are going to see Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY HAVEN'T UPDATED. FORGOT MY PASSWORD AND BEEN VERY BUSY. THANKS. REVIEWS WELCOME!**

Within an hour, they were ready to board the ferry. Esther stood with them before they boarded.

"Take care now." Esther told them all, particulary aiming at Sandra. She knew how much she was hurt by this. And how much she hid it.

"We will Esther." Sandra replied "And don't worry about Brian. I'll make sure he behaves."

"No doubt he will with you around Sandra!" Esther tried to stay up beat but it was failing.

"Well. We better get on the ferry. Come on. Bye Esther!" Gerry announced after a short period of silence. They all jumped in the car as Esther waved and boarded the ferry. Brian was still silent. They all got out of the car and sat on the more comfortable seats out in the fresh air. The atmosphere was so thick. Sandra still hadn't spoken much to Brian since shouting at him this morning. She looked at him. His eyes returned the compliment. He looked truly sorry, innocent. She thought about it, comtemplating whether to forgive him or not. She had always had a stubborn side. She eventually gave in. Jack was always the sort of person that didn't want a fuss and this seemed highly in his character to force Brian to swear not to tell a soul, even if that meant hiding it from family.

"Brian..." She started. She had always found it hard to admit she was wrong. Gerry looked at her as she said it, which didn't help matters. " I'm sorry about this morning. I was..." She never liked admitting her true emotions. "I was upset and I was scared."

Brian listened and his face relaxed. He nodded and understood. He knew exactly what she meant.

"It's ok Sandra. Truly I understand." He replied.

She smiled gratefully and he smiled acknowledging back.

The intercom sounded. "Ladies and gentlemen please return to your cars as we are nearing Calais."

Gerry got up and the others followed. They got in the car and everything seemed to fall back to normal, ish. They were all ok with each other, so the tension eased, but there was little conversation. And nobody mentioned Jack.

Once at the hotel, they quickly pulled the cases into reception where Sandra presented the printed tickets.

The young woman handed over 2 keys and Sandra thanked her. They made there way upstairs where Sandra handed Gerry a key. Brian waited for his.

"You two have to share." Sandra explained, not quite believing they didn't already know.

"Share with him!?" They both outburst in unison.

This made Sandra smile as she opened her own door. The first time she had today.

She didn't bother to look at the room, dumped her suitcase and fled into the corridor again. She longed to find Jack, before it was too late. She waited for atleat 5 minutes before knocking on the boys' door.

"Are you ready?" She asked impatiently.

"Nearly" Gerry cried, as Brian opened the door and stepped out.

"He's just changed shoes." Brian explained. There was now an awkward silence between them. She longed for Gerry to come out of the room.

Finally he did and they walked together down the corridor. It was only a short walk to the hospital, and it saved in parking fees.

"Guv'nor," Gerry started. "What are we going to say when we get there?" Gerry queried, cautious to tread softly on the matter.

Silence until Sandra broke it and replied strongly, holding back the tears.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at the hospital and stood outside gazing up at the top floor. Brian counted 14.

"I hope they have lifts." Gerry commented, trying to lighten the mood. They walked through to the reception. The hospital looked like any hospital you would find in the UK. Apart from one thing. They all spoke French.

Sandra turned to the other two, clueless. She dropped French to study law studies and wasn't, for once, afraid to admit she was stuck. But only because they needed to find Jack.

Gerry stepped forward to the desk, remembering little French from when he took cookery classes with a French teacher. He remembered how Jack had spoken fluent French. No wonder he moved here. It was just as busy as London, surprisingly considering the population difference. But it all felt so much more friendly. Maybe that was because he wasn't aware of the crime rates over here. That and there was a slight difference in the weather, but any positive change was better than none.

" Salut. Parlez vous anglais?" He said, struggling with a few words, praying he had pronounced it correctly.

"Non." The young receptionist answered.

Sandra, sensing this was the moment she needed to give the helpless man behind the desk some direction in their enquiries, showed her badge. She kept it with her at all times.

"Jack Halford." She said, slowly, hoping he would comprehend. It had been so long since she had said his name. She missed him.

He nodded, seeming to recognise the name. The man typed Jack's name into the computer. He turned the computer around, visible to all three of them. In the top box of the patient decription it showed a picture of Jack. His UCOS identification badge picture. Brian knew that they required an item of identification or a relative to confirm who they were.

Sandra nodded, unable to speak for fear that her the tears swelling in her eyes would fall. She was too strong to do that in front of her team. What was left of them, anyway.

The man showed them down a long corridor. Brian hated hospitals. They were all so clinic. Well, they would be. Being hospitals. They continued down the corridor and turned left into a small ward. A sign on the door labelled it as 'Les patients internationaux' International Patients.

They curved in and out of corridors until the nurse stopped. In front of them, was a familiar face. Despite being in the environment he was in, he looked fairly happy, completing a crossword at his own pace.

He looked up and his face fell. Sandra couldn't tell whether it was disbelief, shock, anger or what. All she knew is that they needed to be there for him. She rushed over to his side and hugged him, careful to be fragile with the aging man. Sandra could not believe this was the same man in which she was nicking criminals with nearly a year ago. So much had happened.

"Sandra! Gerry! Brian!" He exclaimed, not quite believing they were infront of him. In all honesty, he needed them there with him. He knew this battle would be tough, but he thought he would do it on his own, make it easier for the others. But he couldn't. Everyone needed someone atleast once in their life. And this was that time for Jack. "What are you doing here?!" He asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

Sandra took a deep breath, she was so close to crying and she knew that wouldn't help anyone.

"Brian told us." Sandra admitted, squeezing his hand.

"Oh." Jack replied after taking a deep breath of his own at this very emotional time, looking at Brian with his deep, caring eyes, who had witnessed so much in his lifetime, in a thanking way, which Brian seemed to understand as he acknowledged it was a smile back.

"Mate, Im so sorry." Gerry said, breaking the silence, as nobody could think of anything to say.

"Well, what's happened has happened hasn't it? So, what's occurring at UCOS?" Jack asked, moving on the time.

Sandra didn't have the heart to tell him Strickland was looking for a replacement for him so steered away from the subject.

"Not much really, cleared up a case or 2. Bit boring to be honest." She said trying to hold back the tears.

Gerry looked at Brian as Gerry got up.

"Well, I'm going to get a coffee. Brian?" He asked, as if a signal to give Sandra and Jack some time together.

Brian agreed, got up and moved away with Gerry.

As they went, Jack looked at Sandra. He had known this girl since she was 14. Sandra had been like the daughter he never had.

Sandra looked at Jack. He meant the world to her and he had helped her so much, right from the start. Mentally, Career-wise and taught her many valuable lessons.

"Sandra." He started. He was grateful for the time he had alone with her. Probably the last. "I've known you since you were 14. And you haven't changed! You were always so strong and so... solitary. You have always stuck up for yourself. And I don't want that to change. But I do know one thing, one thing you are too afraid to admit to yourself. I know you like Gerry and I know he likes you. Just don't wait until it's too late Sandra. You will regret it. I love you."

She was taken back by what he had said. Then she thought it through. She did like Gerry. The sarcasm from the start had developed into an emotional feeling much stronger. She couldn't think straight. "I love you too Jack. Thank you for all you have helped me through." She managed to say, sure that the protective barrier she had built up would soon come crashing down, with a food of tears softening the defences as she sat there.

**Hope it's ok! Probably won't be able to update until tomorrow or Thursday now! Reviews welcome! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Soon the boys came back. Sandra couldn't help thinking about what Jack had said. Feeling lightheaded, she decided to take a breather outside. Gerry went to buy some fags, not having one since the ferry ride to France soon became a hard reality and he found himself in desperate craving for one. That left only Brian sat next to Jack. Brian had never been good with conversation of a sensitive nature, even when it was between the closet of friends.

"Brian." Jack started. The first thought that came into Brian's mind was he was going to give him a bollocking for spilling the beans, but Jack's eyes cleared all possibilities of that happening. " I know I don't have long." He wondered if this would make Brian crack up, but he seemed to listen intently, and so carried on. "I didn't want anyone to find me, because I didn't want anyone to get hurt. But I'm glad you did. Because I think it would have killed me earlier." Jack openly admitted. Brian didn't like where this was going. Almost like a goodbye.

"I don't know what I would have done without you, Jack." Brian confessed. He wanted it out in the open for he wasn't lying, nor exaggerating even to the slightest degree. He remembered when he stopped taking his medication, and tumbled down a tunnel of depression and misery, not only for him but others around him too, Jack was always waiting at the bottom to catch him.

Jack saw Gerry walking back in the distance "Brian," He began again, with a serious tone. "Just..." Jack didn't want to make things anymore confusing as they already were. "Just don't stop taking your pills." He said with a smile, attempting to lighten the mood. Brian smiled back as the door opened and Gerry was revealed. Brian, sensing Jack wanted to speak to Gerry on his own, made the excuse of ringing Esther, and made his way out.

"Bloody €9 for a pack of 20!" Gerry complained. Jack smiled at him and Gerry knew there was something he wanted to get off of his chest before the others came back.

"Listen mate," Gerry started, unusually sensitively for Gerry, but this was a special exception. "I don't know what I would have done without you over the years. For a start, I wouldn't have UCOS! It was only thanks to you I even got considered! And I wouldn't have met Brian, or got closer to you...or met Sandra..." He tailed off.

"I know you like her Gerry." He replied very bluntly, but as considerate and understanding as he could. " Don't hold back. You may regret missing the chance while you still have it." He told him, just as he had Sandra.

Gerry nodded. He wasn't quite sure what to say, apart from that he was gobsmacked Jack had realised- was it that obvious!? There wasn't much more to say before Sandra walked in.

"Where's Brian?" She asked, wondering what his mysterious mind was capable of in a different country.

As if by magic, Brian strode in. They all sat down, and it was pretty awkward to begin with, especially for a group that had been so close for a decade. Soon conversation started on UCOS and recalls of times in the unit occurred, until it became a social chat on memories of the decade, flashbacks of the good times,losing themselves in the past...


	5. Chapter 5

Time flew by as the old team reunited and shared laughter and memories again, forgetting about the present problems. From raids to obsessions, lies to cases, it was all mentioned. And all remembered by every one of the group. The medical staff watched them. Some understanding the language, others not, but they could all tell that they were extremely close. Normally this would bother Sandra, others watching and judging but she didn't even notice, they were having such a good time despite being in such a negative place.

None of the medical team wanted to be the one to tell the visitors that they had to go, but it soon had to be done.

"Excuse me. I am sorry to interrupt but you will need to leave soon as it is getting late." One of the doctors politely requested. They agreed and said their goodbyes. Sandra leant over and kissed his cheek and they made their way to the exit, thanking the staff for their time with Jack.

Walking up to the hotel, it rapidly got darker. Hardly anything was said. All three of them had hit reality again and it began to sink back in. Jack was dying. Sandra couldn't bare him being all alone in the hospital. Gerry seemed to sense this.

"He will be ok you know." He whispered, edging closer to her. "We will see him again in the morning."

"Yeah." She answered, although it still bothered her immensely.

In the morning, they woke up early and were ready to visit the hospital just after sunrise. As they walked down, Sandra got butterflies. For some reason she didn't feel too good.

They arrived at the hospital reception and a few of the nurses that gathered around the desk, disappeared when they recognised who they were. She showed her badge and requested to see Jack Halford. There was silence. Maybe it was because they didn't understand her request-she thought. But they had yesterday...

A doctor stopped as he saw Sandra standing there.

"Are you here for Jack Halford?" He asked.

They all nodded.

"If you would like to come this way." The doctor asked, and he led them up a completely different corridor, and showed them into a small, box room.

"I'm sorry to have to break this to you. But sadly Jack passed away last night." He said softly, trying to do it as gently as he could. Not that there is an easy way to say a relative had died.

Sandra couldn't handle it. She stormed out of the room, retracing her steps down the long corridors, tears flooding her face now, and out of the hospital.

Gerry sighed. He tried to show as little hurt as possible, in order to protect Brian and Sandra, when he saw her. Brian held his head in his hands. The best way to help Brian, was to leave him alone. Right now he needed to find Sandra. He ran down the corridors and scanned the reception. No Sandra. He ran out of the hospital. Sandra was sat on a bench, trying so hard to say strong. He sat down next to her. There was no point in trying to talk to her. She would just shrug it off. Instead her just put her arm around her.

What were they going to do now?

THE END

**Hope you liked it! Reviews welcome! :D**


End file.
